Many sanitary articles, particularly pants type diapers, pantiliners, and special cloths for use in cleaning, sterilization, and disinfection are composed of various multilayered materials according to the intended purposes thereof. For example, pants type diapers are composed of an inner layer having high liquid permeability, a fibrous inner layer (for example, a non-woven cloth) containing an absorbent material, for example, an ultra-absorbent material, and a plastic outer film through which water and all types of liquids do not permeate. In such a multilayered material, for the intended purposes thereof, the respective layers should be firmly bonded to one another so that interlayer peeling or displacement is not caused, further on the other hand, sufficiently favorable wearing feeling is provided. In such bonding, bonding by a hot-melt method in which bonding is carried out by melting a polymer by heat is used.
A hot-melt adhesive is a solvent-free adhesive and exhibits adhesiveness after the adhesive is melted by heating and coated onto an adherend, followed by cooling to solidify the adhesive. In recent years, a hot-melt adhesive has excellent high-speed coatability, quick curability, solvent-free property, barrier property, energy saving property, economic performance, and the like, and therefore, its use is expanded in various fields. In particular, the use of a polyolefin-based hot-melt adhesive having excellent heat stability is expanded. PTL 1 discloses a hot-melt adhesive composition using a high fluidity propylene-based polymer as a base polymer.